


照亮你的世界

by Cheefay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheefay/pseuds/Cheefay
Summary: 星际时代，全职猎人哨向AU希望能给梅路艾姆和小麦一个美丽的结局主王麦，可能还有杰奇杰，帕里金甜文





	1. 1

1.

星启历2526年发生了一件让联邦为之震动的大新闻：

“十八年前，那个在虫星战场上一生下来就失踪了的奇美拉王子被找到了！”

原本单是这一条信息还不足以吸引足够多的注意力，后半句才是重点：

“他居然分化成了一位黑暗哨兵！”

。。。。。。

要不是带回这个消息的人是联邦十大将星之一的金富力士阁下，所有人大概都会以为这是一桩想要博人眼球的假新闻了！那些年为了彻底阻止虫族的入侵，那场持续了近百年的战役几乎让老一辈的强者全部殒命，黑暗哨兵也几十年来一直杳无音讯。

正当人们开始私下猜测哪一位世家的继承人可以成功上位时，他们万万没想到会突然传出来这样一个大新闻。毫不意外地，这个消息重新燃起了大众八卦的热情，他们一边猜着这位王子的回归会给联邦带来怎样的影响，各式电视节目也纷纷冒头，开始着手制作那场大战的特别回顾篇章。

就在大家讨论地热火朝天时，事件的主人公正老老实实躺在一个修复仓中，毫无意识地被金富力士运往了奇美拉的首都星。

另一边，就在奇美拉自治域的某颗偏远星东果陀

【匹配率7.77%，匹配判定失败。】

一份报告冷冰冰地出现在了电子屏上，屏幕后方是一个大概三十多岁的女性，她正带着一种无奈又恨铁不成钢的神情看着屏幕前的一个白发少女。

“实、实在抱歉！又一次辜负了您的期待…我真是太没用了！”梳着两个辫子的少女深深地朝桌子前的女性鞠了鞠躬，慌乱地道着歉。尽管结果意料之内，但她还是有一点点难过，毕竟她是一个感知不到哨兵精神体的先天不足向导。一想到这点，小麦用双手捶了捶自己的脑袋，仰天流下了无形的泪水。小麦身旁一只半人高的动物靠近了她的腿，它耷拉着自己毛茸茸的耳朵蹭了蹭小麦，像是感知到了她的沮丧一般，努力去安慰了它的主人。

少女苦恼的样子让东果陀向导塔院长叹了口气。让小麦离开后，院长随即拨通了一个昔日同学的通讯仪。

“喂庞姆吗？是我，我这里有一个很特殊的向导……”

现代社会除了绝大部分的正常人，还存在着一些具有特殊能力的小群体，而他们则因为不同领域的强大，被分为了哨兵和向导。而这一切，还得从很久之前的赛菲尔人说起。

彼时的赛菲尔人还生活在一个叫做地球的行星上，尚不知赛菲尔在未来对于他们将意味着什么。

那是几千年前的一个夜晚，地球上的人类因为一场突如其来的陨石群陷入了接近灭族的危机，陨石落下的第一个24小时，伴随着漫天的火光，哭声和哀嚎，灾难轻易地抹去了地球将近一半的生命体，接下来是长达一周的平缓救援期。就在人们初步估清人员伤亡和其他损失，以为噩梦已经过去了的时候，地震、飓风、海啸、火山喷发…等种种灾难像是共同携手突破了千百万年来的强大封印般，在那些怪异的黑色巨石落下后对幸存者露出了骇人的獠牙。

随后的几个月变成了困扰初代幸存者一生的阴影：随地可见的破碎肢体，不知何时会爆发的黑色疫情，以及种种物资匮乏。一切的一切都让人十分不安。雪上加霜的是，所有的通讯、交通、供能系统均陷入了瘫痪，谁都不清楚这个世界发生了什么，也没有人知道还会继续发生什么。这种对于未知的恐惧逐渐替代了灾难本身，蜕变成了一个没有实体的恶魔，开始一点一点蚕食人们的意志。不知为何，人们感觉内心各种情绪正在一点一点被放大、被增强，而他们似乎也能清晰地感受到所处环境的恶意和绝望。种种负面的情绪汇聚在了一起，渐渐变成了足以让寻常人窒息的程度。越来越多幸存者开始承受不住【幸存】所带来的压力。为了摆脱那种日渐壮大的绝望感，有的人选择保留人性而杀死了自己，有的人则选择保住性命而开始掠夺别人，只有极少数理智尚存的人类精神火种选择了拯救。由文明人所订下的规则像是一面镜子，在灾难的到来前被瞬间击碎，变成了大小各异的碎片。这些碎片以一种惊人的速度坍塌、崩坏，最终在其他因素的共同作用下灰飞烟灭。部分拥抱了生存本能的幸存者逐渐舍弃了人性，他们抢夺，内斗，甚至与其他的幸存者展开了小规模的战争。讽刺的是，这些回归兽性的幸存者，最终还是被世界联合政府所镇压，以一种可笑而悲壮的方式去见了他们的先人。

经过世界联合政府的不懈努力，千分之一的地球人活了下来。此时的地球由于陨石撞击和种种天灾，适宜生存的地方仅剩下了原本的拉丁美洲。幸存者坚强的意志促使了人类同盟国的成立，而此时的人民也是空前的团结，最终在原大国们拼死保留下来的实验室和原本不共享的最新科技帮助下，他们奇迹般地仅用了两百年的时间成功造出了人类历史上的第一艘星际漂流船。十年后，人类离开了地球。  
只是他们坎坷的命运篇章还没有被完全翻过。这次宇宙航行本就是孤注一掷，而宇宙中的种种未知也像是一点一点被打开的潘多拉魔盒。

在漂流了几年后，越来越多的幸存人类由于受到了不同程度的宇宙射线照射而死去，而极少数人渐渐开始变异，变异者的体质增强了不少，但真正让人惊讶的还要属精神上的变异：他们逐渐产生了一种叫精神力的特殊能量，这种精神能量甚至可以实体化。此时的人类还没有弄清楚这项能力的应用，但值得注意的是，他们终于即将进入属于他们的命运拐角。

在人类进入宇宙漂流的第一百六十六个年头，同时也是星启823年，一艘来自Paz星域的联邦星际考察舰发现了这艘技术上极其落后、外表破败不堪，甚至让他们觉得可怜兮兮的流浪船。

不得不说此时的人类终于受到了幸运女神些许的垂青，因为这是一艘来自贯彻和平主义星域的星舰，而不是一艘信奉着丛林法则，杀烧抢掠无所不作的海盗艇。正是由于联邦的和平公约，这些与地球人整体外貌类似只是更加高大的“外星人”不带敌意地介绍了自己，并与这群不得已抛弃了母星的可怜人进行了会谈。出乎这群宇宙人意外的是，这些来自落后文明的“地球人”中的一少部分人居然拥有十分纯粹且强大的精神力，而这种能量只有高贵的宇宙种族才会展现。更有极少数能力者已经展现出了可以具现化的能量体，这个发现简直让他们惊掉了下巴，谁都知道只有极少数被选中的战士才可能拥有这种能量。

精神能力的觉醒无形中大大增加了地球人的谈判筹码，尽管他们并不知情。考察舰将他们的发现谨慎地上报给了联邦，最终经过联邦法庭的裁决，幸存的地球人被赋予了联邦公民的身份，并被妥善安置在了一颗与地球生态十分类似的适合人类生存的星球BW317上。地球人将其重新命名为赛菲尔，以蓝宝石的谐音来纪念他们曾经的蓝色星球。就这样，地球人结束了那场莫名其妙强加在他们身上的苦难命运，他们则被冠上了一个新的名字：赛菲尔人。那时的他们还不知道他们将会给全联邦的未来带去多么巨大的影响。

这就是地球人如何成为赛菲尔人的故事。至于他们是如何被整个联邦所接纳，并最终促使了伟大战士的诞生的，之后将会慢慢讲解。

重新回到小麦这里，她之所以能觉醒为向导，大概还是拜她母亲所赐。据说她母亲的曾曾曾祖父是个东果陀星不知名领地的某个小贵族，身上有着稀薄的赛菲尔人血脉。只是一代又一代过去了，小贵族渐渐变成了破落户，他们身上的赛菲尔人血脉也越来越稀薄，因此谁都没想到小麦他们这一代居然有人还能觉醒成为向导。

正当她的家人发现她15岁分化成了向导，开心地想着如何利用她的向导身份找个有钱有地位的哨兵时，一份来自向导塔的诊断书击碎了他们的幻想。

分化成向导的小麦，无法感知到任何哨兵的精神体，而随机匹配试验所得出的匹配率，没有一个能超过10%。不出意外的话，小麦很可能一辈子也找不到一个能跟她匹配的哨兵了。

小麦的父母似乎不想彻底放弃这颗未来的摇钱树。但随着小麦进塔然的时间超过了三年，她还是无法感知任何哨兵的精神体，与哨兵的匹配率依旧低得吓人。于是不久之前她的父母终于彻底放弃了她，决定与向导塔签署监护权转移协议。作为补偿，小麦的父母将会获得一大笔钱财。

画面再来到奇美拉星域首都星的向导塔

【小麦，向导，18岁，精神等级S，体质C......】

读着报告的是一位十分美丽的女士，S级字眼让她神色一震，但接着看到【无法感知哨兵精神体】时，她皱了皱眉，随即回复道：“尽管我也没遇到过这种特例…但我愿意试着去教导她。”

通讯仪对面的人像是松了口气，对她说了声谢谢。

“转移手续我已经安排去办了，明天一早就会有一位专门的老师去东果陀接她。”说着，这位女士放松了紧皱的眉头，嘴角微微勾起戏谑地问道“你说，最近是不是得请我吃顿饭？看在这个忙的份上…”

挂断了通讯仪，另一头的东果陀向导塔院长感觉心头的一块大石头终于即将落地。三年前见到小麦的第一面时，她就觉得这个女孩十分特别，随后精神力测验出的结果也印证了女孩的不一般。通常来说向导的平均精神力等级是B，S级的向导简直就是向导里面万里挑一的存在，注定将会位于向导的顶端。与之相比C级的体质倒显得无关紧要。

但是随即他们发现了小麦无法感知哨兵的精神体这个事实，而小麦与哨兵的匹配率也是低得吓人，无论对方是极其优秀的哨兵也好还是吊车尾哨兵也罢，匹配率一直都没超过10%，实在是古怪极了。秉着任何一位向导都是十分珍贵的想法，她才决定联系首都星莱拉的向导塔的庞姆院长。明知道对方是个难以招架的家伙，但也管不了那么多了。

当天晚上小麦有些不舍地跟院长道了别。回到她的房间后，她收拾出了一套换洗的白色衣服，并把一套棋盘和棋子收进了她的小背包里。

第二天一早，小麦手捂胸口控制着内心的不安和兴奋，跟着首都星派来接她的老师一起离开了东果陀，坐上了一艘开往奇美拉首都星莱拉的高级运输舰。

作为一个土生土长的三级星球居民，这艘星舰上的所有事物简直是让小麦闪花了眼睛，光是一个大厅小麦就已经移不开视线了：映着暗纹的淡绿色的墙壁，涂有金漆带有浮雕的美丽柱子，以及淡绿色白色相间的石制地砖...小麦居然还蹲下身摸了摸地板。

就在她要继续欣赏大厅陈设的时候，只见原本播放着欢迎乘客视频的电子屏突然中断，然后一个美丽的新闻播报员手持话筒出现在了大屏幕上，她背后则是一片小麦从未见过的、极尽华丽的建筑群。

“现在插播一条重要新闻：就在刚刚，先王王子梅路艾姆殿下终于由王室护卫队总领尼菲彼多阁下从金富力士阁下那里完成交接，顺利抵达了宫殿。殿下经检查身体状况良好。更多消息本台将会追踪报道。”

【梅路艾姆】

小麦突然抬起了头，脑内的某根弦像是被触碰到了一般，在她大脑里发出了阵阵回响。

2.  
【4-4-1兵】  
【6-5-1骑马】  
……  
【4-5-1中将】  
【将军了…到最后，孤还是连一盘都没有赢过你啊】

那是一片无尽的黑暗。从远处隐隐有声音传来，像是有两个人正在对话。就在她想走近，以便能听得更清楚些时，她的意识瞬间被一个突然出现的声音拉回了现实。

“各位旅客请注意，我们将在三十分钟后抵达首都星，请您收拾好自己的行李，做好登录准备。非首都星居民的旅客请提前准备好您的材料，以便进行入境登记。”

温柔的机械质感女声从头顶的广播处传来，小麦迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛，有些困惑地望了望四周。陌生的环境立刻让她想起了自己身在何处，随着广播又重复了一遍，她嗖的一下从床上坐了起来，慌张地跳下了床收拾起了自己的东西。

打开门，她看到首都星派来的老师正站在门旁。

小麦深深鞠了个躬，“实、实在不好意思！都怪我起床太晚了…第一次睡这么舒服的床，这就是高等星球的东西吗？”

这么硬的床亏你还睡得这么香……眼前少女闪亮的眼神让这个年长向导原本想说的话憋在了喉头。他挠了挠头，有些不好意思地别过了视线。

“咳，这边下船，你可要跟紧我哦。首都星这里哪哪都是人，要是走丢了的话可是十分麻烦的…”

小麦一边听着这位向导的叮嘱，一边紧紧跟着他，两人一起下了飞船，顺利通过了入境登记处。

出了空港之后，映入小麦眼帘的是一片她从未见过的景象：各式形状的大楼闪闪发亮直入云霄，一块几百米高的巨大的全系投影屏正放着某个新开发原始星球的旅游广告，而各种型号的飞行器有序地穿梭在各式建筑之间。向不远处看去，竟然还有悬浮在空中的巨大岛屿…一切的一切让小麦更加坚信了自己就是个没见过世面土包子，不禁再次为即将开始的首都星生活担忧了起来。

小麦蔫蔫的样子让那名年长的向导笑了出声，他随手放出了手环里的小型飞行器，载着小麦一起回到了首都星的向导塔。

还没来得及仔细观察塔内的环境，小麦便被带到了一扇门前。敲了敲门，听到了请进后，她努力收拾了一下自己的表情，拉开了门。

“你就是小麦吗？我是这里的院长庞姆。”

说话的人是一位十分美丽的女性，她有着一头直至腰际的深色蜷曲长发，眉心戴着一块圆形宝石饰品，整体的装扮妩媚又洋气，满满都是小麦从未见过的女人味。

“是的！我的名字是小麦，今后还请您多多指教！”小麦鞠了个躬，就在她头即将抬起的瞬间她感受到了一股十分强大的精神力正向她袭来。出乎意料的是，小麦并没有构建起任何精神屏障抵挡，反倒是任由那股精神能量将她包裹住了。

眼前的女性抬了抬眉毛，口气有些奇怪，“你为什么没有躲？”

小麦抬起了头，红着脸回答道，“因为我觉得您对我并没有敌意。”说完还不好意思地瞄了瞄这位女士的脸。

听了她的回答，庞姆院长随意地坐到了桌边的椅子上，嘀咕了句“倒是个有趣的孩子”，接着便让小麦也落座了。而这时一条美丽的淡蓝色调美人鱼出现在了庞姆的身后，它有些好奇地靠近了少女身旁的浅金色的动物，双手像是在恶作剧般捏了捏动物毛茸茸的耳朵，对方委屈的眼神竟是让它有些愉快，便用鱼尾一盘，牢牢将这个动物围了起来。

哦？那个家伙平时不是谁都不搭理吗？

无视了玩成一团的两个精神体，庞姆面不改色开口道：“不用紧张，我和你们原本的院长是老相识了，看在她的面子上这里也不会为难你的。”

看到小麦神情似乎放松了一些，庞姆院长继续着：“课程的话这里倒是有一些，尽管师资力量和可用资源跟综合军事学院比起来还是差了一点点…但考虑到你还没有跟哨兵绑定暂时不能出塔，课程作为基础课还是很不错的。对了，你有没有考虑好未来从事的方向？”

另一头的小麦已经快被她的话弄晕了，她从来没想过向导塔内还能教授他们除了如何管理精神力和如何疏导哨兵之外的其他专业课。来到首都星仿佛像是一个巨大奖券，重重砸到了她这个来自偏远星的乡下小姑娘身上。至于未来想从事的方向…她倒是真的有自己的想法，尽管这个想法她还从未对任何人提起过，但眼前新院长的神色不知为何给予了她表达内心真实所想的勇气。

于是小麦深呼了一口气，带着一种自己都没察觉的认真神情看向了院长，“我想成为一名药剂师。”

“哦？”庞姆露出了些许玩味的神色，“成为一名出色的药剂师，需要的可不仅仅是勤奋而已哦。”随即她的神情也逐渐严肃了起来，“想制作出某种新型的药剂，机遇和资源甚至比努力还要重要，想想那些只有危险之地才出产的材料吧。与此同时，金钱更是一切的基础！如果没有足够的金钱买材料，想必连练手的机会都没有哦，成功研发出新的药物更是想都不要想。”

出乎她意料的是，小麦似乎并没有被这些严苛条件吓倒，拘谨的神色中带着些坚定回答道：“就算困难，我也想一直一直努力下去…还是请您多多指点愚钝的我！”

“……”庞姆有些奇怪，一个来自偏远星的小姑娘居然有着这种理想，况且药剂师属于十分稀有且珍贵的存在，她是如何得知，又是为何想成为那样的人呢？

像是察觉到了庞姆心中的疑惑，小麦有些不好意思地解释道，“我很小的时候曾经见到过一个路人在街上突然表现的很奇怪，围上来的人解释说他中了毒。正当大家都以为他快要死去的时候，一个药剂师突然出现在了大家眼前。他从口袋里拿出了一剂解毒剂给那个人服了下去，那个人居然很快就恢复如初了！”

小麦努力控制了下自己有些激动的声音，然后小声说着，“我总觉得自己曾经失去过一个重要的人，而那个人就是因为剧毒去世的…”随即她摸了摸头，神情有些尴尬地说，“其实…除了家人和向导塔的老师同学们之外，明明谁也不认识，但我总觉得那种感觉像是真实发生过的。”

“所以我会努力学习，努力去赚钱！尽管现在的我没什么积蓄，对这个专业了解也十分有限，但我还是希望用我一生的时间去努力达成这个目标。”说完，小麦像是下了重大决心一般，勇敢地将视线对上了面前的院长。

庞姆愣了一会，随即嘴角勾起了一个不易察觉的弧度，有志气的学生她最喜欢了。再加上眼前这个小麦的精神力评定为S，起码天赋这里也许不算是太大的问题，至于金钱…

看着女孩光溜溜的手腕，庞姆不知从哪拿出了一个和她手腕上一模一样的白色手环，随手丢给了小麦。

小麦疑惑地捧着这个白色的圆环，盼着院长能给她解释解释。

“戴上它，再用手指按一下上面的圆形按钮，哪根手指头都行。”

小麦照做了，随着右手食指按了下去，她感受到了一点轻微的刺痛。紧接着，一个不带感情的机械男声从手环中发了出来。

“编号VH81756号用户你好，你已经成功连接到了星网系统。是否选择立即登入？”

这个声音吓了她一跳，见到庞姆还站在一边看着她，她看向手环，慌乱地回答道，“不、不用。”说完后，原本亮着的白色圆钮再一次暗了下去。

“这是目前最新款的虚拟网络终端。”庞姆解释着，“虚拟网里面有很多十分有意思的内容，可以学习，可以交易，也可以赚钱。”看到小麦脸上似乎升起了些许红晕，庞姆捂着嘴笑了笑，“当然不是免费的哦~等你攒够了钱可要记得还给我。或者如果真的能实现你的梦想的话，将来的药剂打九折也行~！”

“嗯！好的…！”

另一边，奇美拉首都星宫殿

“报告尼菲彼多阁下！第三批护卫也全部都昏倒了…请问要立刻换上新的护卫吗…?”

说话的是皇宫首席护卫官沃尔芬，一向镇定的他此时脑门上布满了汗水，双手甚至也有些控制不住地在微微颤抖。太、太可怕了。要不是身上的职责，他第一时间就想从这里远远逃开了！当个小兵多好啊，为什么他非得是首席护卫官呢，可恶！

“算了，不用再换上新的护卫了。”听着沃尔芬汇报的银发青年目不转睛地盯着眼前散发着黑色威压的寝宫入口，原本十分熟悉的场所摇身一变，成了几乎所有人都不敢踏入的黑色巢穴。就连身为优秀哨兵的王宫守卫都已经承受不住那种几乎实质化的恐怖精神力，纷纷陷入了昏迷。

又思考了一会，尼菲彼多遣散了沃尔芬，独身一人走进了布满黑色能量的入口。

哒，哒，哒。彼多没有控制自己的脚步声，而是任它们去充当自己的信使，希望这种方式能让梅路艾姆殿下提前知道自己的到来。渐渐周遭黑色的能量越来越浓郁，他前进的压力也越来越大，几滴冷汗慢慢出现在了他额头。

按下耳边的无障碍交流器，他遏制着想要跪下的冲动，对着五米外那个单手扶膝坐在软垫上的短发青年轻轻鞠了个躬。

“梅路艾姆殿下，我是尼菲彼多，您最忠诚的护卫队队长。”

青年没有说话，只是抬头看了彼多一眼。他的面容七分英俊三分秀气，只是身上所散发的恐怖气势让人完全没办法关注他的脸。而他的眼神更是让人心头发颤，少年的眼神丝毫不像是一个人类：强如彼多，都觉得自己正在被一个巨兽注视着，仿佛一个不慎就会被一口吞噬。


	2. 照亮你的世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帕里金，梅路艾姆于虫星诞生

3.

【史瓦路达尼】是一颗不大的一级星球，同时也是联邦议会的所在地。整个星球同相邻的联邦特级星球【莫比乌斯】一起，构成了两个从尺寸上来起看不太和谐的双子星，一并作为联邦数百星系中最为重要的政治、经济、科研，教育中心。

距离高耸的联邦议会大楼不远处，有一幢外形十分复古华丽的三层小楼。它整体呈白色调，阳光透过了它鱼鳞状的叠瓦结构装饰，在地上留下了一小片镂空阴影，像是一片蕾丝边一样环绕着小楼，衬得这栋来自远古赛菲尔的维多利亚式建筑华美异常。

它二楼的一扇窗户大大地敞开着。越过窗户能见到一个有着顺滑金发，身着灰粉色居家服，一举一动都闪亮无比的男人，正哼着小调有序地准备着早餐。有着浓厚赛菲尔人血脉的帕里斯通·希尔还保有着那些来自古老地球祖先的饮食习惯，今天他所准备的正是一份十分地道的英式早餐：煎锅里面滋滋作响的煎蛋，小炖锅里面闻起来酸酸甜甜的茄汁豆，刚刚从烤箱中出来的汁水四溢的棕色小蘑菇，以及吐司机刚刚准备好的两片烤的金黄的吐司片。

当然了，他也不总是有时间亲自准备这些。要不是房间里还睡着那个消失了好几个月的家伙，他一定会把这些交给自己的家用机器人。

刚刚煮好的红茶被倒进了两个白色的骨瓷茶杯，边上则是备好的牛奶和白糖。就这样，一份精心准备的早餐已经完成，在清晨鸟儿的鸣叫声中散发出十分诱人的香气。

将这些端到阳台的桌子上后，帕里斯特转身走进了靠近阳台左手边的卧室。昏暗的房间里还残存着一点两人信息素的味道，这个味道让帕里斯通原本愉悦的心情更加高涨了一些。屋内床上的人伴着它睡得也十分安稳，警戒的意识早已被抛到了天边。

帕里斯通小心翼翼地靠近了床，安静看了一会那个人。

这个现在正躺在他床上的人便是联邦大名鼎鼎的金·富力士阁下。他有着一头向上生长的古怪发型，嘴边新生出的细细胡茬也透露了这个人的随性特质。此刻的他正手脚并用抱着被子，睡得十分香甜。短袖睡衣遮盖不住的地方布满了零零星星的青紫色的印记，看得出来他真的是累坏了，各种意义上都是。

“早上好~”  
帕里斯通凑近了床上的人，轻声说道。

可惜另一个人似乎完全没有要醒来的样子，他甚至还将被子搂得更紧了一些。帕里斯通露出了个微笑，然后他抓住被子用力向上一掀，带着充沛的情感，对着刚被他惊醒的人打了个招呼：“该起床啦~金先生~！”说完还印上了一个早安吻。

“啪！”

金一言不发地吃着早餐，似乎还没有消气，只是他的身体已经背叛了他的意志，正大口大口地吞咽着那个家伙做的‘爱心早餐’，场面一度有点尴尬。倒是另一边的帕里斯通一只手托着腮，上面新鲜的手印还没有下去，表情依旧是笑脸盈盈。像是识破了金的别扭，他贴心地给他找了个台阶，随口向他打听起了那个奇美拉王子的事情。

“…那个小鬼给我感觉很奇怪。”金皱起了眉头，将食物放到了一边，“小行星上只有他一个活人，剩下的都是些没什么威胁的小型生物，跟一些大型生物的骸骨…”

然后金揉了揉肋骨，回忆着当时的情境，接着道：“他的力量更是强的不像话，你一定不知道我费了多少功夫才把他弄晕过去的。”

他大概能想象到。帕里斯通心想。此时他的笑眼中已然没有了笑意。

几天前的某个晚上满身伤痕的金出现在了他的家门口，场面着实吓人。帕里斯通好不容易用医疗仪将金身上的伤治疗了十之七八，但金精神上受到的伤害却不是可以短短几个小时就可以恢复的。再加上金富力士其实是个向导…没错，一个武力值爆表，只有极少数人才知道的向导。

作为他的哨兵，帕里斯通当时只能贴身守着金，结果可能是两人距离太近，再加上太久时间没见，他们的结合热同时被勾了出来…当晚他不得已向副议长请了个假，借口说自己这两天心情不好，无心工作。

就算是这样随意的借口，绮多也没有办法只能任他翘班，在她眼里帕里斯通简直无法无天极了，但可惜就是没人管得了他。

关于这一点其实是她情报不足。其实帕里斯通也有自己的软肋，只是苦于两人身份不能轻易公开而已。

是的，帕里斯通·希尔是联邦有史以来最年轻的议长，今年刚刚36岁。考虑到现在联邦人平均寿命200岁左右，他的升迁速度可以说是虫洞穿越式的。说起来他的恋人金·富力士比他还年长9岁…两人的感情是在各种阴差阳错下，于18年前的虫星战场上结缘，同时金还有着一个和神秘前任生下来的18岁儿子…这些个元素混在一起都够别人编出一整部家庭伦理剧了。

然而帕里斯通本人其实十分乐意公开他们的关系，他甚至对此有些期待。只是这么做的压力主要还是在金这一边。金一直觉得他不是个称职的父亲,如果再突然告诉自己的儿子他有了新的伴侣…这个场景对于脸皮薄的金来说光想想就十分可怕…

这边的两个人有一句没一句闲聊着，另一头的奇美拉王宫的气氛则要紧张得多。

经过了几天的适应期，王宫守卫对梅路艾姆殿下的气息终于更加适应了些，具体体现在原本一天晕倒三拨人变成了晕倒两拨。

而他们十分恐惧的梅路艾姆殿下则一个人待在空荡荡的王室图书馆内，安静地看着各式书本，努力地消化着突然出现在他面前的这个世界和它的运作规则。

现在他正在读着一个奇美拉星域家喻户晓的故事，一个关于他自己的故事：

【联邦和虫族的大战持续了近百年之久，期间双方有来有往，大大小小的战争也涉足了几乎整个联邦的辖土。而虫族最让人头疼的地方在于它们的快速繁殖能力，如果长时间的拉锯战再继续下去，那么落于下风的一定会是联邦这一方。为了彻底消灭虫族，整个联邦几乎倾尽左右，最终集结了几十万艘战舰和几乎所有能召集的联邦精英，一举捣毁了十几颗大大小小的虫星。就在他们即将攻陷虫族女王所在的母星时，变故出现了。联邦军队中出现了叛徒，他们将数名人类最强大的战士引诱到了虫族母星，欺骗他们已经找到了女王的下落。在到达巢穴之前，叛徒卑鄙地对那些战士实施了暗算，重伤了他们的同时，也成功让他们和后方指挥失去了联系。里面就包括奇美拉前任的王和前任联邦议长艾萨克·内特罗先生。

先王的向导自学生时代便在指挥这一项天分十足，那场大战她则任职奇美拉星舰的指挥官之一。攻陷虫星之前她不足一个月就将临盆，但偏偏随后传来了她最害怕听到的消息：王失踪在了虫族母星，疑似受了重伤。恐怕凶多吉少。

不顾所有人的劝阻，先王后执意深入到虫族战场，希冀能用自己的精神力搜寻到她的专属哨兵。她知道不能因为自己的任性将太多人的性命置于危险之中，但她更不能原谅什么都做不了的自己。最终陪同她前去的也仅仅是数名忠于王族的护卫队成员。

搜寻的最初便传来了好消息：先王后确实感知到先王仍然活还某个地方。就在她对于结果终于即将报以乐观的心态时，先王陨落了，她亲自感知到。

先王后精神随即崩溃。

护卫队拼死将先王后挪到了一个废弃的虫族洞穴，而此时的先王后仅仅凭借唯一的信念在苦苦支撑，她想平安地生下她和王的孩子。

四溅的血液，女人的低喊，婴儿的哭声。王子得以顺利诞下，护卫队则用王子初生的血液赶制了王子的生物信息牌，一个挂在了王子身上，另几个则由王族护卫队贴身保管。先王后赋予了梅路艾姆作为王子名字，随即便带着一个满足的笑容离开了这个世界。只可惜，接下来的事情远没有先王后绘制的那么美丽，一支虫族的残兵被血液的味道吸引，一路追了过来，最终将守护着王子的护卫队堵在了门口。

护卫队杀红了眼睛，他们用尽全力，拼死保护着他们的王子殿下，只可惜双方数量差距过于悬殊。当援军终于赶到的时候，仅仅最年轻的护卫队成员尼菲彼多还有着呼吸，而他昏迷前口中一直在呼叫的王子则不知所踪。

最终战役以联邦的惨胜告终。尽管他们成功杀死了虫族的女王，最终剿灭了虫族，但是为了这个结果他们却付出了太多无法想象的代价。

尼菲彼多陷入了长达两个月的昏迷，当他清醒后，他的人已经回到了奇美拉的首都星。借由王子的生物信息牌，王族坚信他们的王子还活着。只是虫族的母星位于距离联邦数十万光年之外且十分难以被定位，当时联邦更是集结了所有前沿的科技才最终打开了一条灰洞，让联邦的星舰得以顺利抵达。而此时灰洞早已关闭。

要想重新打开灰洞也不是不可能，只是要造出这样的空间捷径需要的能量十分巨大，而所使用的仪器也因为疲劳需要被告停使用50年。但联邦表示他们会配合奇美拉人寻找那个孩子，所有执行探索任务哨兵的贴身光脑内都被存有了一份梅路艾姆的生物信息。一旦光脑在附近搜寻到了匹配结果，它将会第一时间告诉它的主人。奇美拉人也在一直寻找着梅路艾姆。】

梅路艾姆合上了书本，双眼透过巨大的玻璃望向了室外，神色放空地发了一会呆。过了一会，天空飞过了一只鸟。

他想起了最近别人亲口告诉他的后续：

【金·富力士阁下几个月前执行探索任务的时候误入了一个空间乱流，极其偶然地迫降在了一个虫族母星附近的原始星球，在那里他找到失踪多年的您。】

原来打晕他的那个人叫金·富力士。

…所以我就是梅路艾姆…吗？


End file.
